1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a device for transmitting and receiving data, and more particularly, to a first device for transmitting its Identifier (ID) through an earphone and receiving data and a second device for identifying the first device by a signal generated from the earphone and transmitting data to the first device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Along with the proliferation of portable devices with enhanced portability, a user may carry his or her portable device, when going out. The user can receive various services using applications or data stored in the portable device. Further, the user can receive content from a network or an external device through the portable device.
To receive content from an external device, the portable device should be connected to the external device wirelessly or wiredly. For example, after the portable device is connected to the external device in conformance to a wireless access standard such as Bluetooth, etc., they can exchange data with each other. Conventionally, each of the portable device and the external device should identify the other device by the ID of the other device and enter a password in a setting menu, prior to connection setup.